


Fright Night. (A Berena Halloween Oneshot)

by RedgraveQueen



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Love, One Shot, Smut, berena - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgraveQueen/pseuds/RedgraveQueen
Summary: A Halloween oneshot requested by a friend! No real plot and perhaps not for the faint hearted. I hope you enjoy!





	Fright Night. (A Berena Halloween Oneshot)

It is dark. Quiet. Near silent. Occasionally, a gust of wind causes stray leaves to scatter and beat against the window. There is a gentle glow illuminating the room, cast from a nearby street lamp. The rain has finally stopped. Footsteps. A knock. Then another. 

“Here we go!” 

Serena sits back in her chair stubbornly. 

“Told you we should have turned the lights out!” 

Bernie chuckles and rolls her eyes at her girlfriends grumpiness as she retrieves her pumpkin themed sweet tub from the sideboard. 

“Oh shush! It’s fun!” 

She slides her feet into her fluffy slippers and sets off to appease the trick or treaters. 

When she returns, Serena has disappeared. 

She ambles out of the kitchen a few seconds later, laden with a large kitchen tray that holds various types of cheese, biscuits and grapes. The delightful supper arrangement is complimented by two glasses off Shiraz. She places it down on the coffee table and seats herself next to her girlfriend, who is practically radiating joy. She pulls a blanket from behind them and pushes one of the glasses into her partners hand. Pushes her lips gently against her cheek. 

There is a knock. 

“Oh for fu...” 

“Serena!” 

Bernie cuts in. 

“I might as well answer to a few-I’ve bought the sweets...” 

For the next hour they are relentless. One after the other. Some little, accompanied by polite parents. Some in big groups, chattering and gigging. Some older... cheekier. Bernie loathes those callers. Serena even more so. In fact, on one occasion she manifests at the door beside her and refuses them sweets. 

Time is ticking on, evening is becoming night. Serena settles in front of a soap she enjoys, still munching lazily on bits of cheese and sipping at the deep red liquid in her glass. Bernie pours herself another before drawing the curtains and dimming the lights. She nestles against her girlfriend’s shoulder, enjoying her warmth, taking in her glorious floral scent. Serena snakes her arm around her shoulder. Her strong, skilled fingers catch gently in a silky golden lock. She twirls it slowly, drawing her girlfriend ever closer. 

“I love you, Berenice Griselda Wolfe. I love you so, so much.” 

“Oh Serena, I love you more than I could ever put into words. More than...” 

Another knock. 

“Leave it.”’

Bernie is tempted. But the caller is persistent. 

“I’ll just answer this one, then I’ll lock up. I promise babe!” 

She hears voices behind the closed door. A snigger. It’s the youths Serena turned away. 

“This is the right house isn’t it? Where those jumped up DYKES live?” 

Bernie’s fists clench. Cheeky little sods. She’ll take homophobic language from no one. She’ll get them told. She opens the door roughly, ready... 

Serena pulls herself to her feet. She reaches the hall just in time to witness the clear liquid being thrust into Bernie’s face. 

She’s not sure who the scream comes from. 

The youths run. Bernie stumbles backwards, clutching at her face... at her eyes. 

Serena lunges towards her.

“Baby no! Don’t do that, don’t touch!” 

Her words are jumbled. She’s frantic. Almost hysterical. Bernie clutches her partner to occupy her hands. She takes a deep breath, waiting for the searing pain to rip through her. Waiting. Is adrenaline preventing agony? Is she burning? 

Serena snaps to her senses. The experienced doctor in her manages to quieten the terrified girlfriend she’s become. 

“I’ve got you sweetheart. I’m here angel. Tilt your head back slowly...”

She fumbles for her phone In her pocket, ready to summon an ambulance. Her heart thumps so hard she feels as though it might crack her ribs. As instructed, Bernie tilts her neck. Her face is... perfect. Not red. Not scarred and burnt. She touches it, willing to risk her safety for the woman she adores. There is no strong smell of acid. 

Water? 

Her eyes are red and sore. Painfully itchy. 

Soapy water. 

Soap irritates Bernie’s eyes more than most. Serena sobs with relief. Bernie collapses against her. 

“Water?” 

She half laughs. Serena copies. She pulls her into the sitting room and lowers her gently onto the sofa where she examines her properly. 

“Just water sweetheart. Oh the little shits! I’m going to find them and wring their scrawny...” 

“Serena. Calm. How ridiculously dramatic where we? We’re supposed to be tough lesbians!” 

This time, Serena laughs properly. 

“Lets just forget about it for now. It’s shaken me... let’s take up where we left off?” 

Bernie whispers, pulling the blanket around them once again and retrieving her bucket of sweets. 

“I need some sugar!” 

Serena rolls her eyes jokily. 

“You and your sweet tooth!” 

She pulls the bucket gently from Bernie’s clutches and kisses her softly. She’s just eaten a crunchie bar. The flavours of chocolate and honey comb linger pleasantly on her tongue. Serena caresses it with her own. She manoeuvres herself so she is above Bernie. Leaves the propositioning to her eyes. In response to Bernie’s nod- she undresses her slowly, completely, talking to her in low tones as she does so. She drags her mouth down her hot neck, alternates kisses with short sucks and long, slow licks. 

“Serena?”

She withdraws her mouth in response to her name. 

“Would you still have loved me? If... if I’d been scarred?” 

Serena breathes out slowly, shocked and almost annoyed that Bernie would consider the possibility that she wouldn’t. But her mind is taken to the insecurities that she knows her girlfriend holds within her. Her hatred for the scars that Serena loves. The scars that show courage and strength. The scars she finds beautiful. 

“I adore you, Berenice. I adore every part of your beautiful body. But more so than that, I adore you. Your mind, your soul. I always will. Nothing can change that, take that away...” 

She watches tears well in Bernie’s eyes, kisses them as they spill down her cheeks. She kisses each of the scars, running her fingers over them. Over her sensitive nipples, over the rises and falls of her abdomen. Then, she kisses her between her legs, hot and wet. Where she needs it most. 

“I... I adore you. You’re... everything...” 

She manages, between low groans, deep breaths and almost tuneful moans. 

“For Eternity, sweetheart” 

Serena mumbles, into her lovers burning centre.


End file.
